tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shadow of Evil
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Shadow of Evil' ("Schatten des Bösen") ist die 16. Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Wer sucht, der findetEin Aufruhr lockt die Turtles in den Middle Park Zoo, wo sie Baron Draxum und Hunginn und Muninn antreffen, die gerade ein Stück glühendes Metall aus einem Gehegefelsen herauszubrechen. Selbstsicher wie immer stellen die Turtles sich ihrem Erzfeind, doch genau in diesem Moment lösen Hunginn und Muninn das Metalstück aus dem Stein; und kaum hat Draxum es in der Hand, verschwindet er durch ein Teleportationsportal. Um ihn aufzuspüren, ziehen die Turtles sich mit dem Vorhaben, mithilfe von Donatellos Sensorvisier noch mehr von diesem seltsamen Metall zu finden, zurück; doch währenddessen wird ein Oozequito, den Draxum vorhin leichtfertig beiseitegeschlagen hat, von einer Elster angepickt, deren Augen daraufhin grün zu glühen beginnen... thumb|200px|Ein Zeichen aus der VergangenheitIndessen im Versteck trifft Splinter überraschend auf April, die gerade zu Besuch gekommen ist. Zu seinem Entsetzen entdeckt er auf Aprils neuem T-Shirt das Symbol des Foot Clans, und auf seine Frage hin erklärt das Mädchen, dass sie das Hemd an ihrer neuen Jobstelle, dem Schuhgeschäft Foot Shack, bekommen hat. Splinter will diesem Laden natürlich einen Besuch abstatten; als April sich weigert, ihn dort einzuschmuggeln, weil sie nicht schon wieder einen Job verlieren will, verkleidet Splinter sich kurzerhand als Mensch. thumb|left|200px|Koya Attack!Gerade als Splinter das Versteck verlassen will, trifft er unvermutet auf seine Söhne, was beide Partien kurzzeitig in Erklärungsnot bringt. Am Ende gehen beide Seiten ihrer jeweiligen Wege; die Turtles besorgen sich ihren Turtle Tank und gehen auf die Suche nach mehr von dem fremden Metall, um es als Köder für Draxum zu verwenden. Donatello, der auf dem Dach des Tanks Ausschau hält, wird plötzlich von der mutieren Elster angegriffen und entführt, was in eine Verfolgungsjagd quer durch die Stadt ausartet. Am Ende schaffen sie es, den Elsternmutant durch das Ausrupfen seiner Federn vom Himmel zu holen. thumb|200px|Der Foot ShackIn der Zwischenzeit erreicht Splinter den Foot Shack und beginnt sich im Laden umzusehen; dabei begegnet er auch April, die sich nicht erfreut über seine Anwesenheit zeigt. Sein Verdacht bestätigt sich, als der Foot Lieutenant und der Foot Brute verkleidet im Laden auftauchen, doch als er ihnen durch eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Ladens folgen will, wird er von der immer noch skeptischen April aus dem Laden gezerrt. Draußen jedoch findet Splinter einen anderen Weg durch ein Dachfenster, und April folgt ihm widerstrebend, um ihn aus möglichem Ärger mit ihrem Boss rauszuhalten. thumb|left|200px|Die Geschichte eines DämonenIm Lager des Geschäfts werden die beiden Zeugen einer Präsentation, in der ein Bild auf einer Schriftrolle vorkommt, die Splinter ins Mark hinein erschreckt. Er erklärt April, dass es sich bei der abgebildeten Gestalt um einen Mann handelt, der sich vor fünfhundert Jahren eine verfluchte Rüstung, den Kuroi Yoroi, anlegte und von ihr in ein dämonisches Wesen korrumpiert wurde. Nachdem dieser Dämon besiegt worden war, wurden die einzelnen Bestandteile der Rüstung in alle Ecken der Welt verstreut, um seine Wiederkehr zu verhindern; eine Aufgabe, die sich Splinters Familie (bis auf Splinter selbst) seit jenem Tag verschworen hatten. Nun ist der Foot Clan im Begriff, sich ein fehlendes Teil dieser Rüstung zu beschaffen. thumb|200px|Splinter in geheimer MissionWährend die meisten Foot Ninjas sich für ihren Einsatz bereit machen, macht Splinter zwei Zurückbleibende unschädlich und eignet sich eins ihrer Kostüme an. Er kann sich dem Foot-Kommando erfolgreich anschließen, während April, die Splinter nicht im Stich lassen will, mit einem Fahrrad die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Kurz darauf landen die Turtles zusammen mit der Elster direkt im Foot Shack und machen sich prompt wieder auf die Suche nach dem seltsamen Metall. thumb|left|200px|Eintritt mit Karacho!Das Foot-Kommando begibt sich zur New York Central Station, um nach dem fehlenden Teil der Rüstung zu suchen. Splinter entdeckt schließlich das gesuchte Stück und weist April an, den Foot abzulenken, damit er es sich holen kann. Kaum aber hat er es in der Hand, platzen die Turtles mit ihrem Tank direkt in den Bahnhof hinein - denn das Rüstungsteil besteht nämlich aus dem Metall, nach dem sie die ganze Zeit gesucht haben! Natürlich kommt es zwischen den Turtles und dem Foot zur unvermeidlichen Keilerei. In diesem Durcheinander vertraut Splinter April das Rüstungsstück an, um es in Sicherheit zu bringen. Um vom Kampfplatz wegzukommen, nimmt April die U-Bahn, doch mitten in der Fahrt stoppt Draxum die Bahn, nimmt April gefangen und reißt das Rüstungsteil an sich. thumb|200px|Geheimnisse kommen ans LichtWährenddessen erledigen die Turtles die Foot-Rekruten im Handumdrehen, worauf der Foot Lieutenant den verkleideten Splinter gegen sie ausschickt. Trotz eines Rückenleidens besiegt Splinter seine Söhne ohne große Mühe; doch dann taucht Draxum im Bahnhof auf, und es zeigt sich, dass er und der Foot Clan zusammengearbeitet haben, um an die Rüstung zu kommen. Immer noch als Foot Ninja verkleidet, tut Splinter so, als wolle er April hinrichten; stattdessen versucht er Draxum anzugreifen, doch sein Rückenleiden hindert ihn daran, und er wird dazu noch von seinen Söhnen versehentlich enttarnt. Erst als Splinter seinen alten Kampfschrei anstimmt, erkennt Draxum ihn als Lou Jitsu, was bei allen Anwesenden entweder Schock oder Freude auslöst. Dann kommt es zu einem neuen Kampf zwischen den Turtles, Draxum und dem Foot, der damit endet, dass die Turtles, Splinter und April sich zurückziehen, als die Übermacht zu groß wird. thumb|left|200px|Die Schwarze RüstungAls sie schließlich in Sicherheit sind, entschließt sich Splinter - nachdem er seinen Söhnen Hausarrest verpasst hat, weil sie ihm nichts über Draxum erzählt haben - ihnen endlich die ganze Wahrheit über sich und ihre Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Im Foot Shack begeben sich Draxum, der Lieutenant und der Brute in eine geheime unterirdische Krypta, um dort ihre jeweiligen Bestandteile zum noch unvollständigen Kuroi Yoroi hinzuzufügen. Zitate * Trivia *thumb|200px|Bebop and Rocksteadys CameoDer Name Middle Park Zoo ist eine leichte Umformulierung vom Namen des Central Park Zoos. *In den Fängen von Draxums Tentakeln im Zoo finden sich Bebop und Rocksteady als Menschen und ihre Tiervorlagen (Nashorn und Warzenschwein). Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)